ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VI: S-Sha X Sabin Rene Figaro
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! A JRPG Epic... After K-Sha's stalemate, it's up to the personification of the SQUARENIX Company to show her rival who's boss! Will the calm but Badass Gold Third member manipulate space like a JRPG glitch, or will Sabin prove to even Terra he is more useful than he sounds? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES S-Sha.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Sabin Rene Figaro.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Location: Leanbox) (Time: 1538 Hours) As Sabin Rene Figaro arrived at the Hyperdimension, he wanted to find the Gold Third Member named S-Sha; someone with backup in the form of muscular bodied slime things... (Cues Full Metal Daemon Muramasa Ost~安息) As Vert was having fun with Neptune and the gang, Gold Third was busy with other things... C-Sha: Ladies of what's left of Gold Third, Ever since K-Sha's sudden disappearance, a young man named Sabin Rene Figaro has entered this dimension, looking for someone. S-Sha, B-Sha. I want some valid guesses as to whom he's trying to find... As B-Sha was thinking casually, S-Sha seemed to be heavy with the thought of "Sabin..." C-Sha took notice right away with suspicion... C-Sha: S-Sha... You seem bored after this meeting began. Are you even interested at all? That seems to be a problem with you... S-Sha: Huh? No, don't worry about me... The name Sabin seems to be glued to my head since you said his full name. C-Sha: Great! Somebody who may have an idea. S-Sha, do you have a guess as to who Sabin might be hunting down? S-Sha said with whatever valid honesty is left within her... S-Sha: I think he's going to try and kill me first... I dunno who out of the rest of us is next, B-Sha maybe... C-Sha: Well, S-Sha. It seems you finally are interested in a mission of sorts, Am I right? S-Sha nodded... C-Sha: Then it's settled. S-Sha will dispatch Sabin. The rest of us will have to take care of her bodyguards. B-Sha was grossed out at the slime bodyguard things... B-Sha: eeeew... WHY do we have to take care of those two?! They're flippin' Doogies with huge muscley things! S-Sha: They'll only strike if they spot an enemy of Gold Third. In both of your cases, they're too docile to care. Enemies like Warechu, and Arfoire though, are screwed. So you need not worry, guys. I'll find Sabin now, so wish me luck, guys. C-Sha: Okay! We hope you survive! B-Sha: Please come back soon! I'm already grossed out! S-Sha left to search for the Black Belt himself... (Full Metal Daemon Muramasa Ost~安息 Ends.) (Time: 1957 hours.) As S-Sha was wandering around, she spotted Sabin at a distance, she charged at him, but he saw her at the second she approached her, and striked quickly. S-Sha miraculously blocked, then summoned her sword... (Cues (TOP 50 OST) Visual Novel Action Music #44 - Full Metal Daemon Muramasa - Silver Star) Sabin: I'm not one to talk, S-Sha. Let's fight. S-Sha: Not interested in your shenanigans. You got yourself one... The Fight THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER... FIGHT! 59.9-52.4: As S-Sha was about to swing her sword, Sabin easily caught it with just his palm. S-Sha tried slashing in other areas, but that same palm deflected the attack no matter where the sword struck, obviously unscathed... 53.7-51.4: Sabin: Hmph! I'm not one for witty lines... 50.9-50.3: S-Sha: There's one t- 49.2-40.5: But as S-Sha was about to finish her sentence, Sabin used Raging Fist, and pummeled S-Sha to the ground, grinding as she flew on her back. As Sabin followed suit, S-Sha had an Idea; she rolled at the ground, and jumped at a wall, and as Sabin was about to attack, S-Sha attempted a stab to the heart, which Sabin narrowly dodged. He then used Aura Cannon as S-Sha caught her footing, and ran at Sabin while dodging the Hadouken-esque move, and decided to attack from behind... 39.1-27.4: The slashes stunned Sabin as S-Sha kept up at all costs. She then slashed through him like either Lightning, or Warrior of Light... (Cues Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II OST 06: Drive Away Starting at 0:15) And yet, Sabin lived. As he flew. S-Sha attempted to get into Gold Mode, as Sabin tried Thundaga. He never realized such transformations felt like time has paused... As Gold S-Sha was about to get hit by a Thundaga, her newly obtained shield deflected the attack... 25.8-13.6: Desperate, Sabin used Phantom Rush, and blasted through S-Sha's defenses, knocking her unconscious... Sabin attempted to finish off S-Sha with a Thundaga... But he used too much magic to the point where Thundaga was simply a mere Thunder. That wasn't enough to Defeat S-Sha, as she got up... 16.9-12.6: S-Sha: Was that your best shot? Now let me show you mine... (Cues Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II OST 06: Drive Away Starting at 0:35) 12.2-0.1: S-Sha broke through Sabin's Palm defense as she slashed through the enemy. After that, a red orb & blue orb was sent at the opponent, and S-Sha threw her golden sword right in between the orbs as they hit Sabin. Finally, S-Sha snapped her fingers as a meteor came out of nowhere, not only to annihilate Sabin Rene Figaro, but accidentally make the western half of Gamindustri a casualty of war itself... (Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II OST 06: Drive Away Ends.) K.O.! Meanwhile, PHASE 4 saw the entire fight on her laptop, pleased at S-Sha's efforts... She even grinned like a psychopath... PHASE 4: S-Sha... You could do great things one day... Even without your foolish bodyguards. Heheheheheh... Results/Credits (Cues Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II ost 01: Absolute) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... S-SHA! S-Sha is from Neptunia V II, owned by !dea Factory, & COMPILE HEART. Sabin Rene Figaro is from FINAL FANTASY VI, owned by SQUAREENIX. 安息 is from Full Metal Daemon Muramasa, owned by Nitro+. Silver Star is from Full Metal Daemon Muramasa, owned by Nitro+. Drive Away is from Neptunia V II, owned by !dea Factory, & COMPILE HEART. Absolute is from Neptunia V II, owned by !dea Factory, & COMPILE HEART. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:JRPG Fighters Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain